dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter Eight: Mammals' Mongolian Mess! (part 2)
"Dino Slash!" shouted Max. "Triceratops, roar!" Chomp appeared. "Alright!" said Zoe. "Mammo Slash! Megatherium, hold on!" There were green flashes from Zoe's Ultimate Holder, and a moment later a ferocious-looking giant sloth appeared. "Sloth!" said Zoe, naming her Megatherium. "Use this one! Sloth Grip Roll!" Sloth grabbed one guardian Protoceratops, swinging him around, and when they looked a little dizzy she released him. The Protoceratops fell and ran away. "I must reach the leader!" reminded Max as more Protoceratops crowded them. "No big deal," said Al. "Dino Slash! Tarbosaurus, burn!" Jet the Tarbosaurus appeared, roaring to scare the Protoceratops. "Here, use this!" shouted Al as he threw a Card to Max. "Bolt of Vengeance?" said Max. "What can it do?" "You'll see after you try it," said Al. "But for a stronger effect better let Chomp take some little damage." A Protoceratops bit Chomp's front leg. Chomp roared as he threw the Protoceratops away. "Time for it!" said Max. "Bolt of Vengeance!" Chomp was surrounded by electricity, his whole body was covered with electric armor. Then he swing his head a few times, collecting more charges to his horns. "Now!" Chomp stood up by his two legs, then stomped the ground as he releasd his armor in an explosion form. The Protoceratops were electrified and thrown away from the wave. By the same moment, the charges he collected on his horns hit the leader of the Protoceratops right on the head. It roared, and while it's blinded for the charge, Max came to him and swiped his Empty Card. "Yes!" he shouted as yellow flashes emerged from the Card and the Protoceratops. The Team were about to call their dinosaurs back into Card and left just when another roar came from their backs. They turned, and what they see was a Tarbosaurus. "I'll handle this," said Al. "Jet! Fire Cannon!" Jet shot a fireball, but suddenly the Tarbosaurus counters with a Move! It summons some amount of lava below them, calling it up, burning the enemy dinosaur. But it seemed stronger than Volcano Burst, even Volcano Burst wasn't a natural Card.... "Volcano Blast?" said Al. "Impossible! The Tarbosaurus Card is already here with me! There can't be two Cards of the same dinosaur!" "Then don't beat him," said Rex as he raised his Holder. "It's Jet in his past. I'm in for this." He revealed a Card from his other hand. "I've got something under my sleeves I haven't pull out," he said simply as he Slashed the Card. "Mammo Slash! Cynognathus, go!" There were sky-blue flashes from Rex's Holder and a wolf-sized tiger-looking animal appeared. "Go, Tiger!" commanded Rex. "Wolf Drive!" Tiger the Cynognathus roared, rushed forward to the Tarbosaurus without fear, and more illusions of it started to appear. The pack then attacked every part they can bite from the Tarbosaurus -- arms, legs, tail -- any part they can reach in the crowd. The Tarbosaurus seemed to be distressed, roaring in anger as he turned into Card. "This is savanna-desert," said Rex. "Or a semi-desert. Jet will return again in no time for the heat here." "Okay," said Al as he called Jet back into Card. And so they returned to the time where they belong. ****** "We've got a check point," said Reese. "One deposit saved. Let's find more tomorrow." "If we had enough rest," said Zoe as she yawned, followed by her friends. And so they went home, never knowing the aliens are grunting for they were too late to defeat the Protoceratops and the Tarbosaurus, Category:Blog posts